


Timeliness

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Teasing, mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: By the tone of the conversation, Ryosuke realized that the woman was not going to be dismissed by a declaration of good health and a few “I love you”.





	Timeliness

Yamada looked at his boyfriend, amused.

He was sitting on the bed, sheet wrapped around his waist; they had woken up a short while ago, and he had gotten close to Daiki, resting his head on his chest when the elder’s phone had rung.

Daiki had groaned, and his disappointment had turned to plain annoyance when he had read his mother’s number on the display.

He had unwillingly pulled away from Yamada, picking up.

And, by the tone of the conversation, Ryosuke realized that the woman was not going to be dismissed by a declaration of good health and a few “I love you”.

He listened to Daiki tell his mother, his voice more and more irritated, what they had eaten last night for dinner, and at this point Ryosuke got close to him, tired to wait.

He brushed a hand over his chest, caressing him slowly while he put his lips on his nape, lewdly kissing him, trying not to burst out laughing while the other tried to push him away.

When Yamada firmly bit on his neck Daiki couldn’t hold back a moan, bringing a hand to cover his mouth.

“No mum, sorry. I bumped into the nightstand, it’s fine.” he said, turning to glare at his boyfriend.

In response, Yamada kept teasing him with his hands and his mouth, trying to make him lose control.

“ _No_ mum, I'm not sick.”

Ryosuke barely scratched his chest.

“No, I didn’t catch a cold. I'm perfectly healthy.”

The fingers moved lower, and Daiki looked desperate, while he tried to hang up.

“I know it’s winter, mum! Of course I wear a coat out, I'm not walking around in a bathing suit!”

And it was that which had Yamada stop. He fell back on the bed and burst out laughing, quickly bringing a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise, while he kept looking at his boyfriend who seemed to be on the verge of banging his head on the wall.

When he finally managed to hang up and had put the phone down on the nightstand, he turned toward him, an eyebrow arched.

“I bet you think it’s funny, don’t you?” he asked, his face red.

Ryosuke nodded, sitting up.

“Want me to bring your coat, Daiki? I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.” he made fun of him, grinning.

The elder shook his head, throwing him against the bed and climbing on top of him.

“I think I'm fine, thank you.” he replied, his teeth clenched.

“What if you were to get sick?”

“Then it’d mean you’ll have to take care of me.” he declared, laying back and pulling him closer, in the same position they were in before.

Yamada smile, and this time he wasn’t mocking him.

He asked for nothing better than to take care of Daiki.


End file.
